Seaside Love Affair
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: YAOI - Kimahri/Tidus - This was forced out by some stats I received. Well, I love Kimahri as a person anyway. He's not a beast! So, heed the warning! XD


Seaside Love Affair

By Xun Err

Disclaimer: These characters certainly aren't mine! They belong to Square. But this piece IS mine. XD

Warning: Yaoi. Kimahri. Get the hint? No, it doesn't get over PG-13 or whatever the rating is for shounen-ai. Those with a taste for raunchy stuff, err, I don't think I'd be able to help here… and for Yaoi-phobes, please leave? You really won't wanna read this.

Plot Cockroach: Oh, hey, did I introduce my Plot Cockroach to FF10-Yaoi-readers yet? Nope? Well, my Plot Cockroach is a hardworking little animal, determined to make Windy cater to the needs of Yaoi-goers in my site. So far, this has been forced out by some site statistics. I found out that nearly 20% of my visitors are here for… Kimahri Yaoi. If you're one of them, thanks for visiting! Your wish is my command (and delight!). Yeah, I've got to learn to like this. XD

_______________________

The sand was white, clean, littered with little stars of seashells and white quartz, chipped off from various minerals. Against the beach the water rolled gently, breaking the silence with a soft crash. The foam glistened under the sun, like pale stars, shining in the daylight.

Kimahri sat by the shore. Alone.

Absently he tossed a rock and skipped it against the water. He was physically powerful, and it skimmed across the surface with a strong force. Then, a bit relieved, he sat back again on the sand, and he looked at the sky. It was the same shade of blue as the sea, and together, the sky and the sea looked apiece.

Blue.

The color reminded the stoic Ronzo of a particular person with those deep eyes. He may have cold-shouldered this person, but Kimahri had really liked his kind, outgoing nature. Carefree, cheerful, lighthearted – open and free – as blue as the clearest skies.

Kimahri remembered. And Kimahri remembered his smile. His kind, pleasant smile, that widened into a grin and was easily susceptible to laughter. Although he never laughed really much after that, and all his troubles bore him down, he did still smile, sometimes sadly, sometimes absently. He forced himself to smile too, at them, before he passed away to nothingness.

…Passed away to nothingness.

It was too good to be true. And it really _was_ a dream. It came in the night and left in the morning. And after a while, people forgot the dreams they had the previous night.

Would Kimahri forget this dream, just like that?

"…Kimahri no had chance." It was slight, inaudible, like a sentence meant to strengthen one's belief in himself, or in something else they did not practically trust. But this was true. Kimahri never stood a chance against _her_. No, she wasn't wicked - in fact; she was lovable. And that was why Kimahri never stood a chance. She was lovable, and this person loved her. His last words… they were to her, for her. But Kimahri would never forget their dream.

Kimahri never forgot what the sea brought to them.

He was like the sea, or so it seemed. He smelt faintly of it, and he was tanned, sun-kissed, his skin rosy and bleached a fair brown under the sun. That brought out his amorous, deep, cerulean eyes, and it contrasted greatly with his silken locks of gold. Anger, passion, laughter, and tears – they changed like the tides of the sea, like the unpredictable measurements of the waves, always crashing, colliding, and rolling endlessly… Yes, he was like the sea.

Time flew by. It was getting nearer to mind-afternoon, and the sun shone brightly. It was fairly warm, and growing a little hotter. The sea waves crashed a little more eagerly against the shore this time, bringing in bits of coral and shiny rock to the sandy coastline. A few gulls flew overhead, diving and plucking into the water, wailing as they went. They wailed as loudly as his heart did for the dream to come true.

Kimahri moved towards the water, dipping his tail in and splashing slightly. It seemed a favorite pastime of his now, sitting by the sea and thinking. Sometimes it rained, and sometimes the wind blew hard, but he'd always be there, just sitting, thinking. The rain and wind made the scent of the oceans stronger, and he loved that. He knew that, somehow, that would bring him closer to his one lost dream.

But even as he looked on, Kimahri got a shock. He wasn't alone! He stood still, and scanned the horizon. Yes, there was a figure, something like a head, bobbing above the waters. Then, it dipped in.

A diver? An Al-Bhed?

Kimahri looked on, and he pulled out his weapon and poised to strike should the figure pose any threat to him. The shadow moved in closer, till the water was too shallow to swim in. It then emerged, a few feet away from Kimahri. His eyes widened.

The boy shook the water off himself, rather like a little puppy doused by rain. Drops sprinkled off his golden hair, and shone in the sun, like a veil of stars and diamonds. They rolled down against his tanned skin, creating a somewhat gleaming effect. He looked up, and smiled, directly at Kimahri's direction. His eyes were so blue, even against the skies.

Kimahri looked stunned for a moment.

The boy walked briskly up to him, dripping wet, in soggy clothes. His shoes squeaked in the sand, and he stumbled a little, mumbling small complaints. Yet, when they were in touching distance, he flung himself at the Ronzo and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, man, I am SO GLAD to see you again!" he almost shouted, nuzzling in the blue coat of fur. "I thought I was sent to some place where no one knew me and that I had to fight some weird ferocious monster all over again starting with you on the beach… I almost didn't come this way!" then his voice quieted down. "…But I'm glad I did."

Kimahri looked at the blond, and contemplated shoving him away, as he had often done before. But he surprised himself.

Kimahri hugged back, and smiled. "Kimahri happy also."

Kimahri would never forget what the sea brought to him.

_____________________

The End

_____________________

Note: Short and crappy. Sorry about that. (^^;)


End file.
